1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device and an electronic apparatus in which it is used. Various function switches are formed in the control device for use in electronic apparatuses such as televisions, audio sets and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rotary control device and an electronic apparatus in which it is used. The rotary control device is installed within an electronic apparatus, and can be rotated in two directions to expose function switches selectively to the outside of the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in various electronic apparatuses such as televisions, audio sets and the like, there are various function switches for controlling operations such as power, audio and video adjusting and the like. The function switches are located on the front faces of the electronic apparatuses. Recently, in order to improve the aesthetic appearance of the apparatus and to improve the durability of the apparatus, the function switches were hidden within a control box, so that the function switches would not be exposed to the outside when not in use.
FIG. 1 illustrates a television set provided with a conventional control device. As shown in FIG. 1, the control device is installed under the screen. A door 2 which can be closed by pivoting is secured by a hinge on television body 1. When the control device is not in use, the door 2 is closed, so that the manipulation switches are not exposed to the outside. When the control device is to be used, the upper portion of the door 2 is pulled out to expose the control device.
In FIG. 1, the door 2 is open, and the switches are exposed. Function switches such as a power switch, a channel switch, an audio switch and the like are installed on the rear face of the door 2.
In another conventional technique, the switches are installed on the television body in such a manner that they are exposed only when the door 2 is open.
The conventional control device is not exposed when not in use, and therefore, the aesthetic appearance of the television set is improved. However, when the door 2 is open, if an external force is applied to the door by a child or the like, the hinge of the door may be easily damaged. Further, as the functions of the electronic apparatus are diversified, the number of the function switches increases. Accordingly, the size of the door 2 has to be increased, resulting in difficulty keeping the multi-function electronic apparatus compact.